


Only Love

by D7kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Love, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi
Summary: One shot. Rangshi love and mush and stuff.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193





	Only Love

Rangi’s eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the dim morning light shining through the curtained window. This would typically be the time that she got out of bed and ready for the day, but not today. They had a late night and she could feel a dull ache in her head from the lack of sleep.

She glanced over to see Kyoshi half covered by the blankets and her bare, tan back facing her. Her soft brown hair was splayed across the pillow beneath her head. Rangi gently placed her hand between the woman’s shoulder blades. Her fingers traced the relaxed muscles that twitched to life as she moved towards the base of her spine. Rangi’s hand moved around to Kyoshi’s hip bone and rested there as she pulled herself closer.

Their bare bodies pressed together and entwined as Kyoshi stirred awake from the touch. Her raspy morning voice quietly filled the air between them. “Rangi... it’s too early.”

Rangi smiled as she carefully kissed Kyoshi’s shoulder blade. “I just wanted to be near you, is all.” She settled into the bed directly behind Kyoshi and pressed her forehead into her love’s neck. “I’m never going to get tired of waking up next to you.”

Kyoshi grabbed the hand that rested on her hip and entwined their fingers together, then moved Rangi’s hand and arm so she was holding Kyoshi tight around the torso. “How and why are you so romantic first thing in the morning?”

Her lips now planted a few soft kisses against Kyoshi’s soft skin, following the curvature of the top of her shoulder. “It’s hard not to be when this is my view.”

“You know what I love? When we go back to sleep.”

The Firebender smiled in amusement. Kyoshi was always a little disheveled and grumpy in the morning. It was the opposite of her usual personality and it was endearing. “I’ll let you get back to sleep.”

She felt Kyoshi relax and sink into her, mumbling a few last words before drifting away, “Thank you. I still love you even though you wake me up too early.”

Rangi nuzzled her face into the nape of Kyoshi’s neck again and sighed in contentment. “I love you too.” It felt like a dream some mornings, laying close with this woman. Even during their toughest days, it was nice to be able to hold her during the small but rare moments they had alone. Now that the Nations were finally at peace and they didn’t have to travel for weeks on end, Rangi had all the time in the world to stay in bed with Kyoshi. It was worth every moment if it meant this for the rest of their lives together.

They were a reminder to each other to stay grounded. To not become too dissolved and absorbed by the various situations they found themselves in. Kyoshi calmed her and brought her back down to the earth below their feet. She reminded Rangi that perfection wasn’t always necessary and that it was okay to move from the originally intended path.

Kyoshi made Rangi’s fire run pure through her veins. Ever since she first laid eyes on her, the Firebender’s heart was ready to be stolen. She had once daydreamed of mornings like these while alone in her room at the mansion. Now, here she was, holding the woman she loved tightly, never willing to let go.

Rangi smiled before she closed her eyes and drifted back asleep.


End file.
